Entendimientos
by Asumi-chan
Summary: [Serie de Drabble]Anko se siente completamente aburrida por no tener ninguna misión interesante ¿podrá sobrevivir a la vida cotidiana o no?. Auque puede que alguien venga con una buena noticia con doble intención [Sin pareja]
1. SaiXSakura Entendimientos

_**Bueno esto es una especie de reto xD que me ha propuesto Aya mi autora favorita a las dos y pico de la mañana xD y como estaba subida de cafeína lo he hecho xD no se si me ha quedado muy bien pero aquí lo traigo, espero que guste aunque creo que mas de uno se va a quedar jodido al final xD o por lo menos se de alguien que me va a querer matar.**_

_**Entendimientos**_

_- No lo entiendo. _

_- Te has leído ese libro tres veces ¿cómo es que no lo entiendes?- replicó la pelirosa._

_- No entiendo la actitud presente ante esa situación ¿por qué se pone la gente nerviosa? – contestó Sai – Pone que al sentirte a gusto ante personas conocidas ante ciertas personas de confianza te pones nervioso pero ¿por qué?. Según el otro libro al estar con otras personas conjuntas no te sientes nervioso sino feliz – con su rostro pasivo._

_- ¡Las emociones no son tan sencillas como leerse un libro Sai! – dijo airada Sakura - A ver... te lo voy a intentar explicar yo... Cuando te sientes a gusto con personas queridas eres feliz no hay duda – el muchacho asintió – pero con 'otras' personas por las que sientes 'algo' sueles ponerte nervioso... a esas personas las sueles querer mas de lo normal – comentó sonrojándose. _

_- Entiendo... bueno no, no lo entiendo pero sí... ¿hablas del amor no?. Leí algo de eso hace tiempo... es lo que se siente hacia alguien que hace unirte a él o ella para siempre – Sakura asintió con una sonrisa - ¿entonces al ponerte nervioso ante alguien que sea un conocido tuyo significa que lo quieres?._

_- Sí... aunque también puede significar desconfianza... por ejemplo a alguien que has mentido, si lo tienes al lado te sientes nervioso por que temes que se descubra tu secreto – hizo una señal con el dedo – pero eso es algo que a ti no te pasará nunca – el peli negro parpadeó._

_- ¿Y eso?.- Sakura cruzó las manos - ¿A que te refieres?._

_- En tu entrenamiento de ANBU te enseñaron a no tener emociones ¿cierto?. Y te enseñaron a mentir, pero tu sueles decir la verdad siempre que estamos en equipo, eres sincero como pocas personas que conozco, eso se suele valorar como un don o una estupidez – moviendo la cabeza._

_- ¡Ah! La sinceridad, creo que ya lo entiendo. Según tú yo no puedo mentir en las relaciones personales por mi entrenamiento de ANBU y se valora mi sinceridad – sonrió casi realmente y miró a Sakura – Gracias fea – Sakura sonrió inocentemente, error, juega de nuevo. _

_Sai se encontraba con un ojo morado y la mejilla hinchada, tenía que aprender a no meterse con la alumna de la Hokage sino quería acabar tan mal como Jiraiya cuando espió a Godaime en los baños. Miró su libro y suspiró, seguía sin comprenderlo muy bien, aunque había avanzado bastante en su relaciones sociales les costaba entender todas las emociones que se supone que tenían las personas, entendía la superación y la amistad gracias a Naruto, la venganza y el odio gracias a Sasuke, la... irracionalidad y enfado fácil... esto último demasiado cercano por culpa de Sakura... Pero Danzou siempre había dicho que los sentimientos creaban guerras, y que el odio solo generaba mas odio y peleas... ¿pero el cariño?.¿El amor?. Él nunca se había enamorado pero sí había sentido el cariño y había sido feliz cuando su hermano estaba vivo pero después de eso jamás lo volvió a sentir aunque ahora empezaba a hacerlo de nuevo gracias a sus compañeros. _

_- ¡Hola Sai que haces por aquí dattebayo! – habló Naruto mientras andaba con el grupo de Konohamaru. _

_- Hola picha corta, estoy dando un paseo – tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo del rubio mientras se lanzaba encima suya._

_- ¡A quien le dices picha corta autista! – el moreno solo pudo sonreír._

_- Algún día si quieres te hago un dibujo para que admires su 'gran magnitud' – la ironía, eso lo había aprendido de Kakashi. _

_- ¡No le digas así a Naruto nii-chan! – saltó el pequeño - ¡Aunque la tenga pequeña el conseguirá llegar a se Hokage algún día! – esta vez Naruto iba a tirarse encima suya. _

_- ¡Pero de que parte estás tú pequeño traidor! – alzando un brazo. _

_Sai miró con curiosidad como el niño corría sonriendo mientras sus compañeros reían de la actitud de Naruto y de la reacción del más pequeño. Esas relaciones que tenían eran de cariño y de pelea pero... según los libros que había leído era una actitud normal para personas que se tuviesen confianza pelearse o eso creía... entonces él y Naruto debían tener una buena relación por que algunas veces se peleaban... aunque con Sakura no se peleaba mas bien era una relación masoquista... según lo que él había leído si te gustaba que te pegasen eras masoca... pero a él no le gustaba solo... que tenía demasiada tendencia a decir la verdad. Recordó lo que decía su libro y miró a Naruto para hacerle una pregunta. _

_- Eh picha corta ¿tú te has enamorado alguna vez? – esta pregunta hizo que todo el barullo que se había formado por la anterior objeción parase, incluso Naruto olvidó el apelativo que le había dicho por tan extraña pregunta._

_- ¿Qué... que si me he enamorado? – poniéndose rojo colocándose el brazo detrás de la cabeza – hom... hombre pues... yo creo que sí pero ahora... jeje no se... ¿por qué lo preguntas? – intentando recobrar la compostura. _

_- Sakura me ha estado explicando que si te pones nervioso al lado e una persona suele ser por que te guste o por que tengas desconfianza, le iba a preguntar a ella pero está demasiado enfadada conmigo por ahora – señalando a su cara. _

_- Ah ya veo... la has vuelto a insultar normal... – asintiendo con la cabeza – pues... cuando te enamoras si... sueles sentirte nervioso al lado de esa persona – sonrió – yo estuve mucho tiempo enamorado de Sakura-chan hace unos años... pero Sakura-chan siempre se estaba fijando en Sasuke... Ahora solo la veo como una amiga a la que le tengo mucho cariño – el moreno asintió. _

_- Delante de Sakura ni delante mía te pones nervioso, pero ante Sasuke sí que lo hiciste ¿eso era por la desconfianza?. Al haber traicionado a la villa aunque tu lo sigas considerando compañero – el rubio abrió los ojos._

_- ¡No estaba nervioso solo sorprendido de verlo nada más! – casi gritó. _

_- Bueno... ¿y que se suele sentir aparte de estar nervioso? – Naruto miró a Konohamaru el cual lo veía interesado. _

_- Sueles... no se querer estar siempre con esa persona... tenerla cerca y no dejarla nunca supongo... ¡no querer que nadie te la arrebate dattebayo! – pasándose la mano por la nariz – pero sobre todo ver a esa persona feliz. _

_- ¿Ver a esa persona feliz? – el moreno parpadeó - ¿sonriendo siempre?. _

_- Bueno sonriendo siempre no... pero estar mucho tiempo sonriendo sí, nunca puedes evitar sufrir pero intentas hacer que esa persona se olvide del sufrimiento y hacerla feliz, ayudarle en lo que más desee aunque eso sea lo que a ti te hace daño... – sonrió amargamente – la definición es algo extraña pero se aprender con la práctica. _

_- Creo que lo entiendo algo mejor... – sonrió falsamente y se dio media vuelta – nos vemos luego picha corta – alzando la mano consiguiendo sacar un grito enfurecido del rubio. _

_- ¡¡¡Como me vuelvas a llamar eso te comes un Fuuton Rasengan te enteras autista!!! – el moreno solo pudo asentir y bajar el brazo._

_Sai continuó su paseo, tenía que preguntarle a Sakura de nuevo una duda que le había quedado, Naruto había conseguido despejar una de sus dudas sobre el libro que hablaba de eso pero según el rubio tenía que aprender con la práctica ¿algún día conseguiría enamorarse o llegar a hacer eso que Naruto había dicho?. Al final ese picha corta iba a resultar ser bastante inteligente y algo astuto con esos temas. Llegó al lado de la floristería y vio a la rubia que formaba parte del equipo siete regando las flores mientras tarareaba una canción tal vez ella podía resolver también sus dudas. _

_- Buenas tardes Ino-chan – sonriendo como siempre haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco._

_- Buenas tardes Sai-kun ¿qué te trae por aquí? – dejando la regadera a un lado._

_- Estoy dando un paseo buscando a Sakura para que me resuelva una duda que a lo mejor puedes resolver tú Ino-chan – la rubia asintió._

_- Yo te puedo resolver cualquier duda que esa frentuda pueda hacerlo, no por eso es mi rival – guiñándole un ojo, cosa que Sai no supo como interpretar. _

_- Me estaba preguntando si ella quería tanto a Sasuke como dicen – le enseñó un libro – estoy estudiando las relaciones con las personas y no entiendo muy bien la relación de amor, Naruto me ha resulto alguna que otra duda pero no todas – la chica abrió los ojos._

_- ¡Sakura siempre trataba de conquistar a Sasuke-kun!. Pero en eso también rivalizábamos por su amor, esa frentuda no me iba a arrebatar a Sasuke-kun – sonrió débilmente – aunque eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo aunque no hemos cambiado mucho la verdad... Creo que si Sakura quería tanto a Sasuke-kun como yo hubiese dado su vida por él, solía estar muy feliz cuando estaba en su equipo pero cuando se fue un golpe muy duro para todos – puso un dedo en su mentón – antes sonreía de una forma más... feliz, pero ahora siempre lo hace algo apagada. _

_- ¿Las sonrisas se pueden apagar? – sorprendido al escuchar esa expresión, Ino sonrió. _

_- No es eso Sai-kun, es una forma de hablar, significa que sonríe pero que antes lo hacía más feliz y alegre – sonrió y miró al moreno – aunque me cueste admitirlo esa frentuda es muy buena con el ninjutsu y muy fuerte pero yo nunca me dejaré ganar ni en la pelea ni en el amor por ella – el moreno asintió. _

_- Muchas gracias Ino-chan, me ha servido de mucho – miró su libro – creo que cuando tenga tiempo te haré un retrato como agradecimiento. _

_- ¡Eso sería genial Sai-kun espero que saque mi lado bueno! – Sai meneó la cabeza. _

_- Ino-chan siempre estará hermosa en mis cuadros – la rubia sonrió y se sonrojó. _

_- Anda, si vas de galán – se agachó y cogió una azucena – anda toma, como pago por el retrato que lo que te he dicho no tiene precio, nos vemos Sai-kun._

_- Nos vemos Ino-chan – y con la azucena en la mano se fue calle abajo mientras pensaba en todo lo que había 'aprendido' ese día. _

_Según lo que había aprendido ese día con la persona que te 'gustaba' o considerabas 'especial' la tratabas de forma distinta, te ponías nervioso a su lado, querías estar a su lado siempre y que nadie te lo arrebatara, pero según Naruto sobre todo querías ver a esa persona feliz. Miró al cielo, casi había atardecido y creía saber donde se encontraba exactamente su compañera pelirosa. En un descampado donde había tres troncos como postes se encontraba encima sentada en el de en medio Sakura con las piernas cruzadas, miraba con melancolía ese lugar y en su rostro una triste sonrisa que hizo que suspirara. Entonces sin previo aviso escuchó algo que casi hizo que se cayese del tronco. _

_- Hola Sakura – esa voz monótona solo podía ser de una persona. _

_- ¿Sai?.¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – algo sorprendida. _

_- Te buscaba y se que vienes aquí al menos una vez al día, no se por que pero lo haces y como esta mañana tuvimos misión y luego me acompañaste a la biblioteca supuse que estabas aquí – la pelirosa no sabía que decir. _

_- ¿Es que me sigues o algo así?.¿Tienes complejo de acosador? – al parecer Sai no entendió eso – Bueno da igual¿para que me buscabas?. Si es por el puñetero libro no te pienso explicar nada más y menos si me vuelves a insultar por que esta vez vas a ir a tu casa haciendo el pino – mostrando un puño en alto._

_- No te preocupes no vengo por el libro ni tampoco para que me expliques nada, creo que ya he entendido lo que quiere decir este libro aunque he tenido que deducir algunas cosillas pero creo que me ha quedado claro – sonrió otra vez falsamente – creo que este libro quiere decir que cuando estas a gusto y sientes aprecio por otras personas temes perderlas y quieres hacerlas felices, te sientes nervioso al no creerte necesitado o suficiente bueno y al no ser correspondido, pero si esa persona que quieres es feliz aunque te haga daño tu también lo eres – Sakura parpadeó con asombro. _

_- Vaya... al parecer has sacado buenas conclusiones del libro, aprendes rápido, dentro de poco sabrás hablar con mas gente que con el bibliotecario para pedir indicaciones – Sakura rió._

_- Ahm por cierto toma – dándole la azucena – una hermosa flor para una flor – refiriéndose a su nombre – en otro libro que leí decía que regalar cosas es buena forma de obtener el perdón por ofensas – la chica no supo que decir._

_- Al parecer has madurado en este tiempo Sai, no me lo esperaba de ti – el moreno solo pudo asentir. _

_- ¿Sabes?. Además creo que ahora tengo más ganas de ayudaros a ese picha corta y a ti de traer de nuevo a Sasuke a Konoha – esa afirmación hizo que la joven se sorprendiera. _

_- ¿Y esa convicción tan repentina? – Sakura no supo por que pero vio en el rostro de Sai la primera sonrisa sincera en el tiempo que lo conocía._

_- Quiero verte sonreír._

**Owari**

_**Bueno xD aparte de que me encanta la pareja no me juzgueis mal si esta demasiado mal por que estaba drogada y aún lo sigo xD. Por cierto, acepto retos!!! Por review mejor XD el que me guste mas para una trama extraña lo hago pensad pensad... por cierto Aya xD va por ti!!!! El próximo un Sasuke Itachi por mi coño y el tuyo, pero eso será un One Shot nada que ver con esto espero vuestros review. Recordad UN FICS CON REVIEW ES UN FICS FELIZ Y UNA AUTORA CON LECTORES MEJOR QUE PERRO CON DOS COLAS (Estoy grogui!!!!!). Espero los retos xD. **_


	2. LeeXSaku Innecesario

_**Deraka aquí tienes tu reto de Lee Saku XD. Sin estar drogada que conste para que notes la diferencia entre grogui y normal XD. Opina tú misma, por cierto para aquellos que no entendieron lo de los retos, estos no serán drabble de Sai Saku solamente sino uno distinto cada vez, yo es que tengo no se... de tantas parejas raras que se me vienen a la mente no se de que escribir, por eso pido alguien me de su opinión xD. No se si la siguiente será Yond Ita que Aya me pidió que ya lo tengo hecho.**_

_**Innecesario**_

_- No sería lo mismo._

_- Pero... – intentó replicar._

_- No serías tú, así que no sigas por ahí – cruzándose de brazos._

_- Pero es que... – intentó decir. _

_- ¡Lee por favor no sigas por ese tema! – alzó la voz la kunoichi castaña frunciendo el ceño - ¡Tú sin cejas no serías tú Lee es como si Gai-sensei se depilara!._

_- ¡Si Gai-sensei se depilara yo lo haría, hay que experimentar de todo en esta vida y disfrutarla al máximo! – alzando el pulgar y sonriendo al más puro estilo Maito Gai._

_- Pero Lee... sé que Gai-sensei es tu modelo a seguir pero es que a veces exasperáis estando juntos – suspiró - ¿y ese interés repentino en empequeñecer tus cejas y dejarte el pelo largo? – apoyando las manos en la mesa de madera. _

_- Es que quiero pedirle una cita a Sakura-san – golpeando la mesa._

_- ¿Otra vez? – parpadeando – Lee, llevas intentándolo desde que tenías 13 años y tenemos 18 ¿crees que ha cambiado algo aparte de ya no está tan colada por Sasuke como cuando tenía 12, 13, 14 y las cifras siguientes? – meneando la cabeza negando eso._

_- ¡Con la insistencia se llega al final del camino, Gai-sensei siempre lo dice! – de repente apareció cierto pelinegro ojiblanco del grupo – Hola Neji – alzando un brazo._

_- Hola – fue lo único que dijo y miró a la chica - ¿te está hablando acerca de sus cejas? – ella asintió – Lee, has hablado con todos tus amigos y todos te han dicho lo mismo, incluso Hinata-sama ha dicho que sería raro y casi se calla para no imaginarse como quedarías, además por mucho que te las pusieras pequeñas ES hereditario – el chico le miró expectante. _

_- ¿Hereditario? – tragó en seco y entonces Tenten empezó a reír como una desquiciada. _

_- Lo siento... – otra carcajada – pero es que... una niña de pelo rosa con tus cejas – se llevó las manos al estómago y empezó a reír de nuevo - ¡es demasiado bueno!. _

_- ¡No tiene gracia! – viendo como Neji hacía una pequeña sonrisa burlona – ¡Neji por favor tú también no! – el Hyuuga tosió._

_- Debes reconocer que la imagen mental es cómica – poniéndose la mano en la boca – o un niño con el pelo rosa y el color de ojos suyo... pero con tus ojos... – Tenten casi se cae de la mesa ante esa objeción. _

_- ¡Queréis dejar de cachondearos del aspectos que tendrían mis hijos y los de Sakura-san!.¡Mejor que los vuestros seguro que serían! – señalándolos a lo que ambos pararon de reír en un segundo – me voy a entrenar – dándose la vuelta._

_- Eh... ¿sabes que es lo que ha querido decir? – un poco sonrojada._

_- No... – miró un pájaro pasar por el cielo - ¿te vienes a entrenar? – la chica asintió y se fue. _

_¡Hasta sus compañeros de equipo se burlaban del amor que profesaba hacia Sakura!.¿Pero que tenía el de malo?. Sabía que sus cejas eran raras por eso quería ponérselas más pequeñas, pero si eran hereditarios... daría igual, sus hijos parecerían raros... y él no quería eso. Bufó, Gai-sensei siempre le decía que se superaba que con perseverancia todo se conseguía y llegaba a un buen fin, pero él no conseguía nada más que la chica del pelo rosa no se interesara con él nada más que como un amigo más... bajó la cabeza derrotado, no sabía como Naruto había podido sobrevivir tras el rechazo de la chica todo el tiempo que fue tras de ella, aunque a los 15 había parado de insistir y se llevaba más golpes por parte de la Hokage que cualquiera... bueno no, su antiguo compañero Sai también se llevaba golpes por su lengua larga ¡quien podía decirle a la preciosa Sakura que era fea!._

_- ¡Lee como estás! – habló una voz conocida no muy lejana a donde estaba._

_- Chouji ¿qué tal? – le miró las patatas – ya veo que comiendo como siempre, deberías entrenar más – el más grande se tocó la cabeza con culpabilidad._

_- Entrenar, tú solo piensas en eso Lee – rió – estaba esperando que Shikamaru llegase, no suele retrasarse y eso desde que desde su casa hasta aquí no hay mucho... Aunque con la madre que tiene... – cogió patatas - ¿quieres? – ofreciéndole. _

_- No gracias, iba a ir a entrenar un rato al descampado – haciendo ademán con la mano – además tengo que pensar, meditar un poco acerca del tema de mis cejas. _

_- Sin ellas no serías tú – el peli negro bufó ¿por qué todo el mundo le decía lo mismo? – es parte de... tu... – sin saber como decir lo siguiente – carisma._

_- ¿Carisma? – alzando una ceja - ¿mis cejas tienen carisma?.¡Pero si desde que tengo razón de ser espantan a las chicas! – como si fueran obvio. _

_- Pero sin ellas no serías tú – asintiendo dejando a Lee decaído. _

_- ¿Otra vez hablando de tus cejas? – habló la voz lenta y con el característico tono del Chunnin._

_- Hola Shikamaru... – dijo sin ánimo. _

_- Aún no se cree que sus cejas están bien como están – el castaño hizo una mueca. _

_- Tsk, es que piensas demasiado en las chicas, ellas solo causan problemas – miro a Chouji – y he llegado tarde por mi madre._

_- No se porque lo suponía – mirando al cielo. _

_- ¡Pero es que yo quiero que Sakura-san se fije en mí! – señalándose haciendo reír a Shikamaru - ¿qué tiene de gracioso?._

_- Que si ella no se fija en ti por lo que haces por ella no te merece – eso calló a Lee - ¡quieres depilarte las cejas!. Rock Lee con las cejas finas no es Rock Lee, los enamorados cada vez estáis más chiflados – girando la cabeza. _

_- Habló al que le van las rubias... – el castaño alzó una ceja y se dio la vuelta. _

_- Nos vemos más tarde Lee y espero que te aclares en el tema de las cejas ¡te verías raro sin ellas! – gritó Chouji por en medio de la calle._

_Esto hizo que el moreno otra vez decayera ¡es que no tenía otra mejor idea para eso diantres!.¿Tan difícil era impresionar a una chica? Al parecer sí. Cuando se lo dijo a Naruto se llevó un rato riendo antes de saber si era una broma, a Sasuke se le quedó mirando como si de repente le hubiese salido otra cabeza, Ino se echó a reír al imaginárselo, Kiba empezó a gastarle bromas mientras Akamaru ladraba contento, Shino no le contestó solo dijo un 'uhm' y se fue con su grupo y los demás... habían tenido semejantes reacciones. Se sentó encima del tronco donde entrenaba y pensó, cosa que lo hacía demasiado, ojala vinieran los de Suna, Gaara sabría que decirle, era la única persona que había estado toda su vida sin cejas, un poquito lo entendería al menos. Miró al cielo despejado ¿por qué no se lo preguntaba directamente a Sakura? No era mala idea y si no le gustaba la idea tampoco... pero él quería impresionarla... aunque también era exagerado... ¡estaba hecho un lío!. _

_- Hola Lee-san – al escuchar eso se cayó del tronco de espaldas. _

_- ¡Sa... sa... Sakura-san! – casi chilló con una voz muy aguda - ¿qué... que haces aquí?- tragando en seco, su garganta estaba seca, del todo. _

_- Le pregunté a Neji y a Tenten si sabían donde te encontrabas, y me dijeron que entrenando y supuse que aquí – el moreno se sonrojó. _

_- Ahm... ya... ya veo... jeje, pues ya ves – levantándose – aquí me encuentro dispuesto a entrenar – rió nerviosamente – y esto... ¿qué querías? – gelatina, sus piernas eran gelatina. _

_- Naruto me ha dicho que quieres hacerte en las cejas – muerto, el rubio se encontraba muerto, en cuanto dejase de hablar con Sakura Naruto iba a morir, iba a probar el loto inverso con su mayor furia – y creo que como me involucra en el tema... creo que... tenemos que hablar – sí, muerto y bajo tierra. _

_- Espero que no le hayas hecho mucho caso, ya sabes que Naruto inventa mucho y algunas veces se hace sus propias novelas, ni que tuviese pensado depilarme las cejas para impresionarte ni nada - ¡mierda!.¡Era un bocazas!. _

_- Eso mismo me ha dicho Naruto... – lo iba a matar... – y Kiba, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji... - ¿podría matarlos a todos a la vez?. No lo sabía pero había que intentarlo – Creo que has pensado demasiado sobre eso Lee, no tienes por que depilarte las cejas - ¿qué?. Espera le estaba diciendo.. – no serías tú, para impresionarme no debes perder tus cejas, que clase de amiga sería si eso pasara por mi culpa – dolor... eso era dolor..._

_- Bueno es que... yo solo quería demostrar... que podía hacerlo por ti – bajó la cabeza muerto de vergüenza. _

_- No me hace falta que lo demuestres, yo se que harías de todo para defender a tus compañeros – sonrió – y para defenderme a mí como en el examen Chunnin, el loto florece dos veces en Konoha ¿cierto? – Lee asintió._

_- Pero tu ya sabes que yo no quiero ser solo tu 'amigo' – vamos tigre, tu eres valiente ¡demuéstrale tu amor! – por eso quería pedirte que... ¡por favor Sakura-san acompáñame al festival de Konoha la semana que viene! – haciendo una reverencia._

_Pasaron unos segundos incómodos de silencio en los que Lee escuchó los pasos por la hierba de Sakura acercándose a él, se iba a caer si sus piernas no le respondían ¡no quería quedar en ridículo!. Notó como su mano le tocaba la cabeza y esté cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir que se la levantaba, no podía mirarla a los ojos, no era tan valiente de mirarla a los ojos ¡si Gai-sensei le viese ahora se avergonzaría de que su alumno se comportara así!.¡No era digno de ser su alumno!. De pronto sintió una calidez extraña en la frente y entre abrió un poco los ojos para ver como la chica le daba un suave y tierno beso en ese lugar haciendo que el chico se pusiera como un tomate mientras que la chica solo conservaba en su rostro una extraña calidez en las mejillas. _

_- Acepto pero con una condición – alzando un dedo mientras Lee se ponía recto tocándose la frente como si no se creyese que eso hubiera sido posible._

_- ¡La que sea! – juntando las manos ilusionado._

_- Que nunca, nunca en tu vida te depiles las cejas ¿entiendes? – el moreno asintió fervientemente – perderías todo tu carisma – sonriendo alegremente dándose la vuelta para irse. _

_Desde uno de los árboles un hombre abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras su alumno saltaba gritando como un poseso abrazándose a los árboles haciendo que las ardillas le miraran con curiosidad, a lo que el hombre solo pudo decir. _

_- Está en la flor de la juventud – para luego volved a cerrar los ojos. _

_**Owari**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado y a los que lo hayan leído y les haya gustado dejad review y pedir retos xD por favor que así mato un poco del tiempo en el estudio que tengo en inventar una historia para cada pareja, si pude inventar una de Yondaime e Itachi es una cafetería para Aya basada en la adicción de Yondaime a la cafeína puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa. Sinceramente espero que os haya gustado, dejad review no me seáis perras ni perros XD. A la pareja que tenga mejor una historia esa es la que haré!.**_


	3. ShinoXHina Incógnitas

_**Un fics del equipo ocho que se supone que debería ser un Shino Hina pero me ha salido un poco raro xD, para Nino que le quiero yo más a él xD le quiero ver bajo tierra :P. Bueno espero que te guste (ya se que te ha gustado lo leíste antes pero como toca actualizar pues...) espero que a quien no les guste este equipo o que no saben que existe por que Kishimoto no lo saca le den una oportunidad. Por cierto aviso quien no se haya leído el cap 343 del manga puede que lo de Kurenai le venga de sorpresa así que por favor sino queréis spoiler no leas XD.**_

_**Incógnitas**_

_- El silencio es incómodo – criticó el Inuzuka._

_- ..._

_- Shino, di algo pero no te quedes callado, es incómodo – con un tic en la ceja. _

_- ..._

_- ¡Por dios Shino que no ves que con tanto silencio me va a dar algo! – poniéndose la mano en la cabeza - ¿Por qué Akamaru tuvo que quedarse en el veterinario? – lamentándose de ello. _

_- Por que estaba herido de la última misión... – comentó el Aburame por primera vez._

_- ¡Sí has dicho algo que no sean monosílabos! – junto las manos – vamos bien, ahora entablemos una conversación no incómoda entre tú y yo ¿vale? – esperando a que contestara. _

_- ... – al no oír nada Kiba casi se tira encima suya. _

_- ¡Pero serás...! – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que escucharan ambos una voz femenina. _

_- ¡Kiba-kun, Shino-kun siento llegar tarde! – habló la heredera de los Hyuuga corriendo hacia donde se encontraban._

_- Hinata menos mal que has llegado, un poco más y me vuelvo loco, Shino no tiene ninguna consideración para aquellos que vivimos hablando – cogiéndole las manos a la chica lo que hizo que el Aburame lanzara una especie de gruñido. _

_- A mí me gusta el silencio y a ti te gusta hablar, ambos términos entre nosotros no son amigables – el castaño hizo una mueca. _

_- ¡Me dices eso ahora que llevamos desde los 12 años en el mismo equipo! – señaló a Hinata – Ella y Akamaru son los únicos que suelen hablar sino estamos de misión o entrenando a ti lo que te pasa es que no te gusta hablar por que no tienes vida social – el otro chico le miró fijamente, o eso pareció ya que las gafas impedían ver los ojos. _

_- Ki... Kiba-kun deja de pelear... – intentando calmarlo – ya sabes que Shino-kun es reservado, somos sus compañeros desde siempre deberías haberte acostumbrado... - agarrándole el hombro haciendo que el Aburame volviera a gruñir._

_- Si no se ha acostumbrado es que su sentido del compañerismo es tan grande como su cerebro – dándose la vuelta para irse. _

_- Shino-kun, por favor tu no continúes también – haciendo una mueca de desaprobación, estaba un poco cansada, tenían 17 años esas peleas deberían haber acabado hacía mucho tiempo._

_- ¿Estás insinuando que soy tonto o algo parecido? – mostrando sus dientes a lo que el chico de las gafas solo pudo girar un poco la cabeza para contestar. _

_- No insinúo, afirmo – la gota que colmaba el vaso._

_- ¡Dejad de pelearos como unos niños cuando no tenemos que entrenar por favor! – gritó la Hyuuga cosa que no había hecho casi nunca, ese casi nunca era cuando ambos se ponían a pelear y había descubierto que alzando la voz era la única manera de que se callasen – Kiba-kun, entiendo que estés frustrado y preocupado por Akamaru y Shino-kun, sé que a ti también te preocupa al ser de este equipo – esto sorprendió al chico – pero por favor... no os peleéis por eso, a Kurenai-sensei no os gustaría veros así – mostrando una sonrisa. _

_- Está bien Hinata... ¡pero es que no aguanto el silencio! – arrancándose el brazo – Me trae malos recuerdos. _

_- No es mi culpa, a mí el veneno también me trae malos recuerdo y te aseguro que si en una misión nos lanzan veneno no me voy a ofuscar – alzando la cabeza. _

_- Ya, ya minucias – haciendo un gesto con la mano – por cierto Hinata ¿qué tal Kurenai-sensei?. – la ojiblanca volvió a sonreír. _

_- Tanto ella como su hijo están muy bien, es un pequeño fuerte – junto sus dedos – con dos años ya es todo un hombrecito._

_Shino miró la escena desde un segundo plano, hablar nunca había sido lo suyo el era más de tendencia silenciosa, le gustaban las estrategias y el combate, no era cierto que no confiase o le preocupasen sus compañeros, él se preocupaba bastante por ellos lo único que pasaba es que no expresaba lo que sentía ¿qué culpa tenía él si había sido criado así y ese era su carácter?. Miró al vacío sin fijarse en lo demás, era un hermoso lugar lleno de vegetación e insectos, la primavera este año había llegado muy pronto y las mariposas ya habían salido de sus capullos, blancas y hermosas revoloteando por los campos de flores, cerró los ojos aunque ninguno de sus compañeros lo notó e inspiró el dulce aroma de las flores, una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios por un instante y se volvió a fijar en sus compañeros que ahora reían por algo. Casi ladeó la cabeza, los sentimientos eran tan raros, tan confusos un enigmáticos... misteriosos y culpables... secretos... como él._

_- ¿Qué te parece la idea Shino-kun? – habló con voz alegre la peli azul._

_- ... lo siento, no estaba atendiendo – con su típico tono de voz._

_- Hinata estaba diciendo que sería buena idea ir a ver a Kurenai-sensei los tres, a lo mejor le podríamos llevar regalos a su hijo – la Hyuuga asintió._

_- Yo ya le he llevado algo ¿recuerdas esa manta que estaba intentando tejer y me tuvo que ayudar Ino-chan a terminarla? – algo avergonzada._

_- ¡Pero al final no acabó tan mal! – Shino parpadeó ¿de que hablaban?._

_- ¿Qué manta? – su curiosidad había aflorado un poco._

_- Oh cierto, Shino-kun tu tenías que irte antes de que pasase – acercándose – hace más o menos un año intenté hacerle una manta al hijo de Kurenai-sensei, pero como era la primera vez que intentaba tejer algo me salió fatal así que Ino-chan me ayudó a terminarlo, al final quedó un poco mal.– sonriendo sonrojada – Bueno Shino-kun ¿irás? – al parecer la joven estaba bastante contenta, y este asintió con la cabeza._

_- Iré, pero no prometo llevar nada, no me gusta los niños – a esto Kiba gruñó ofuscado. _

_- ¡Pero si tú has sido un niño hasta hace nada y menos! – miró a Hinata – Enserio que no lo entiendo – señalándole._

_- Cada uno es como es Kiba-kun, solo eso._

_- Bueno voy a ver que tal está Akamaru, nos vemos mañana en casa de Kurenai-sensei – alzando la mano mientras se iba._

_- Espero que Akamaru esté bien para ir con nosotros a su casa – miró al cielo - ¿no crees Shino-kun?._

_- Uhm... – fue su única respuesta a lo que la chica sonrió. _

_La chica se quedó apoyada en un árbol mirando a su alrededor, al contrario que a Kiba ella sí había aprendido a convivir con el silencio de su compañero, al principio era incómodo pero luego relajaba, como una canción aburrida que poco a poco empieza a tener significado y acabas entendiéndola casi como un secreto. El Aburame no es que fuese poco sociable o poco hablar, decía las cosas justas y necesarias para comunicarse con aquellos que convivían con él, puede que fuera algo realmente agobiante algunas veces, pero ese silencio a veces era tan tranquilizador que valía la pena no hablar para perpetuarlo. La Hyuuga permaneció mirando como las mariposas blancas empezaban a revolotear al lado del muchacho que permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del prado y sonrió, enigmático como él solo._

_- Y tú... ¿qué le regalarías si llevases algo? – el joven giró la mirada. _

_- Ya he dicho que no me gustan los niños – dando por sentado su respuesta. _

_- Yo no te he preguntado si te gustan o no, te he preguntado que le llevarás – reintentó hacer la pregunta. _

_- Uhm... – la chica creyó que no iba a contestar – No se que le podría regalar a un niño de dos años, aparte de que no me gustan, no se que les gusta – cruzándose los brazos. _

_- Vamos no es tan difícil comprarle algo a un niño – quitándose de la vera del árbol e intentando tocar las mariposas blancas que estaban cerca del Aburame. _

_- Comprarlo, hacerlo... el niño no sabrá apreciarlo y lo acabará rompiendo, a no ser que sea algo resistente – mirando sus manos. _

_- Yo hice una manta bastante mal, así que no me digas que no sabrá apreciarlo, Kurenai-sensei también lo sabrá apreciar y ella impedirá que lo acabe rompiendo. _

_- Hinata... – era con la única persona con la que podía reprochar algo casi infantilmente – ya sabes que yo... – pero antes de terminar se fijó en la cara de la chica – está bien... llevaré algo... _

_- Así me gusta – consiguiendo que una mariposa se posara en su mano – pero nada que esté vivo, puede que Kurenai-sensei sea responsable, pero el otro es solo un niño – riendo un poco. _

_- También tienes razón... – asintiendo dado por finalizada la conversación._

_Al día siguiente el equipo ocho se encontró en la esquina de la casa de su sensei, Kiba llevaba una especie de pelota un poco más grande de lo normal, decía que así le serviría al niño por muchos años aunque Hinata se quejaba de que el niño podría hacerse daño el Inuzuka le contestó que así se haría fuerte como había sido su padre de mayor. Shino sin embargo tenía su regalo en envuelto de forma más de regalo, parecía concentrado en que no sufriera ningún daño, Hinata parecía curiosa de saber que era lo que había ahí, pero cada vez que preguntaba decía que lo sabría a su debido tiempo. Llegaron a la casa de su sensei donde un pequeño de dos años intentaba corretear sin caerse para llegar a la puerta, al ver a Hinata sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes a la mujer que le revolvió el pelo. _

_- Hola chicos, no sabía que ibais a venir – dijo la mujer sorprendida. _

_- Bueno nos dijimos ¿por qué no hacerle una visita a nuestra sensei favorita? – enseñando la pelota – además traemos regalos – mirando los ojos rojos del pequeño que saltaba intentando coger la pelota._

_- ¡Pelota, Pelota! – decía emocionado. _

_- Pasad entonces, me alegro de veros, sobretodo a ti Shino, hacía mucho que no venías – el chico asintió como saludo y entró buscando un lugar para colocar su regalo. _

_La casa estaba bien recogida aunque había unos pocos juguetes del niño desperdigados por ahí el cual ahora luchaba por quitar la pelota mientras Akamaru ladraba y el niño imitaba sus ladridos. Kurenai miraba divertida como su hijo hacía tonterías al tiempo que Hinata le ayudaba a traer unas tazas de té y pastas para los recién llegados. El Aburame se quedó mirando a las flores del balcón y lanzó un leve suspiro, no tenía ni idea de niños solo sabía un poco de los gustos de su maestra y lo que había pasado hace casi dos años y medio, así que intentó pensar algo que al crío le 'gustase' pero también a su sensei, dando como resultado a lo que había hecho, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era algo ridículo que un niño le interesara algo que servía para decorar... _

_- ¿Qué es lo que has traído tú Shino? – habló Kiba – Creí que no te gustaban los niños – el pequeño miró algo asustado al otro. _

_- Y no me gustan, pero esto no es para el niño, sino para Kurenai-sensei – tosiendo un poco haciendo que el niño sintiese curiosidad. _

_- ¿Ez un degalo pada Okka? _

_- Sí, ES un REGALO PARA tu Okka – reafirmando un poco mas algo las palabras que el niño había pronunciado mal._

_- ¿Y que regalo es ese Shino? – apareciendo de la cocina junto con Hinata._

_- A mí no me lo ha querido decir – pronunció algo apenada. _

_- Solo sensei puede abrirlo, no quería estropearle la sorpresa – la mujer se acercó._

_- A ver que es esto... – desenvolviendo el papel que estaba atado con una guita – vaya... pero si esto es... – abriendo los ojos – es precioso... – encogiendo los ojos. _

_Era una especie de adorno, una cuantas flores de color rojo siendo movidas por el viento mientras una mariposa blanca se posaba en las flores. Un pequeño juego de colores y cada cosa identificaba una cosa, la mujer tocaba la mariposa de madera mientras que su hijo se subía a una silla para ver mejor aquel regalo que le había hecho ese chico raro a su madre. Al parecer nadie lograba entender que tenían en común la mariposa, las flores y el movimiento de estas tan real. _

_- Creí que le gustaría – comentó Shino – las flores rojo profundo jugando con el viento... mientras que la mariposa se posa en ellos... – la mujer miró a su alumno con una sonrisa sincera._

_- Gracias es precioso de verdad, lo pondré en un lugar donde el pequeño no lo caiga – lo fue a levantar y repitió – gracias. _

_- Hinata ¿sabes que es lo que acaba de pasar? – el Inuzuka parpadeó - ¿Shino trayendo un regalo y hablando de forma enigmática?. Mas bien ¿Shino trayendo un regalo HECHO a mano así?. _

_- Ya sabes... es Aburame Shino – el aludido se agachó para corregir de nuevo al niño que había dicho algo mal – siempre tiene un as en la manga – sonriendo nuevamente._

**_Owari _**

_**Nino tienes que dejar review por narices!. Diciéndome que te ha parecido y a los demás que lo hayáis leído también que ya estoy trabajando en el próximo drabble :P espero que este no haya sino ni aburrido ni monótono y que lo hayáis disfrutado sobre todo la frase del final xD que me encanta Hinata así diciéndolo tan mona... Es que como no se como es Shino por lo menos en el tema sentimental acabó saliendo esta especie de cosa medio rara xD. Recordad dejad review y retos! Un fics con review un fics feliz!**_


	4. Anko Té para dos

_**Té para do**__**s**_

_Miró al cielo con aburrimiento mientras mordisqueaba el palo donde anteriormente se habían encontrado tres bolas de Dango. Desde que Izumo y Kotetsu tenían misiones juntos y no con ella como Jounnin se sentía irremediablemente sola. Y a la última misión a la que fueron por lo que se enteró no es que salieran muy bien parados, y murió uno de los miembros por culpa de uno de Akatsuki, Sarutobi Asuma... había sido un golpe muy duro para la aldea y sobre todo para los conocidos, saber que habían podido acabar con la vida del hijo del antiguo Hokage, uno de los doce guardianes del país del fuego... Suspiró y se sacó el palo del dulce de la boca, hacía tanto que la Hokage no la mandaba de ninguna misión que tenía demasiado tiempo libre, y para su desgracia ningún grupo de jóvenes Chunnin para torturar, sí, realmente su situación actual era triste._

_- ¿Cuándo será el próximo examen Chunnin? – se preguntó mirando aún por la ventana al cielo azul, sabía que tenía que estar cerca por que ya había habido acuerdos con Suna para los preparativos y las fechas aún no eran concretas, rezaba por que llegase, por que la monotonía la mataba, ella no estaba hecha para vivir en un espacio cerrado, no, ella necesitaba poder torturar a alguien, y si eran jóvenes e inexpertos gennin o Chunnin mejor. _

_Otro suspiro, necesitaba una misión, no me importaba que fuese de rango A o ir a perseguir a un criminal de clase S, necesitaba salir como fuese de su casa ¡Se suponía que era una de las pocas Jounnin preparadas para manejar un equipo, y con cualidades que muchos envidiarían!. Pero la actual Hokage parecía que eso le importase un comino ¡se suponía que tenía que enviar a los ninjas por igual, no a los hombres solo!. En serio era indignante, no recordaba cual había sido su última misión decente... ¿hacía seis meses?.¿Ocho?. Cuando Suna estaba en crisis tuvo una misión en el país del agua bastante interesante, pero desde entonces nada... ¡por qué demonios no tenía misiones!. De repente escuchó llamar a la puerta lo que hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de el cielo, no llevaba su gabardina por que hacía demasiado calor para eso, se estiró un poco perezosamente y fue a abrir la puerta, si alguien conocía a Mitarashi Anko sabría que las palabras 'orden' y 'feminidad' no eran adjetivos que fuesen con ella. _

_- ¿Kurenai-san? – abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrar a la otra Jounnin enfrente suya con una débil sonrisa al observar a la mujer. _

_- ¿Aún no te ha dado tiempo a arreglarte Anko-san? – la mujer se avergonzó un poco, esa era una de las pocas mujeres que habían conseguido llegar a Jounnin aparte de ella y debía reconocer que verla con esas pintas dejadas no era la mejor impresión que podía dar - ¿puedo pasar?._

_- ¿Eh? – parpadeó intentando procesar información - ¡Oh!. Si, sí, claro, siéntete como en tu casa... aunque... – rió nerviosamente – no creo que se parezca mucho – fijándose en el desorden que reinaba por el lugar – es que... voy a tantas misiones que no me da tiempo a ordenar, ya ves – pasándose el brazo por la cabeza rascándose el pelo con una nerviosa sonrisa. _

_- ¿Ah sí? – sin quitar la sonrisa – Shizune-san me dijo que no habías tenido misiones en casi dos meses, debe estar equivocada entonces – Anko solo pudo sonrojarse, menuda mentira mal puesta que se le había ocurrido. _

_- Bueno es que... – intentó explicarse – es que... – pensando una excusa lo suficientemente creíble del por que en dos meses no se le había ocurrido ni siquiera recoger la ropa que había esparcida por el lugar. _

_- No tienes por que darme explicaciones Anko-san – haciendo un gesto con las manos – no importa, aunque un consejo de compañera, recoge tu casa un poco – la mujer asintió y lanzó un suspiro. _

_- No, sí tienes razón, debería limpiarla más a menudo pero es que... no sé, desde que no voy a misiones mi vida es tan monótona que... – negó con la cabeza – no estoy hecha para ser ama de casa, a mí me va la acción.– alzando un puño observando como la mujer permanecía de pie en medio de la sala - ¡Oh dios pero que desconsiderada soy! – dándose un golpe en la cabeza ante la atónita mirada de la mujer – siéntate, ahora mismo traigo algo de comer... – pensó un momento - ¿algo de té y dango viene bien? – no le dio tiempo a contestar – sí eso valdrá no es que haya mucho más por mi casa. _

_- No tienes por que tomarte molestias Anko-san – quitando algunas prendas de los muebles del sofá apoyándolos en las manos - ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no haces la colada? – preguntó a la lejanía mirando el pequeño montón de ropa que se le iba acumulando en el brazo._

_- Creo que desde la última vez que Izumo y Kotetsu me echaron la bronca por vivir en una pocilga según ellos - frunció el ceño, que fuese desordenada no quería decir que no le gustara la limpieza solo que era una dejada._

_- ¿Eso fue antes de Julio no? – mirando como la mujer traía una pequeña bandeja con dos tazas y un plato con dangos._

_- Sí, antes de la última misión que tuvieron con Asuma-san – cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta como la mujer se tensaba y se tocaba nerviosamente el anillo de su mano – la verdad es que desde entonces no me visitan, son unos perros, la próxima vez que los vea ya verán – abriendo los ojos observando a la mujer - ¿te encuentras bien? – extrañada por la mirada ausente que tenía. _

_- Oh no, no es nada, solo que no me extraña que quieras matarle – rió nerviosa sentándose en una silla dejando la ropa a un lado suya – si necesitas ayuda con la casa deberías pedirla Anko-san – la mujer hizo una mueca._

_- Lo que necesito son misiones, pero no me asignan una desde... dios, casi no recuerdo la última misión decente que tuve – bebiendo un poco de té – en casa lo que pasa es que no me aplico, no tiene riesgo de muerte o interés personal, además estando como está todo encuentro las cosas con más facilidad, si cuando limpio no encuentro ni la mitad de las cosas – eso hizo a la morena sonreír._

_- Por eso deberías hacerlo con mas frecuencia Anko-san – cogiendo una taza mirando su reflejo en la sustancia que había en ella – la verdad es que yo venía a hablarte sobre la próxima misión que te van a asignar – esto hizo que la mujer casi se atragantase - ¿te encuentras bien? – preocupada por la reacción. _

_- Sí – tosiendo un poco para recuperar algo la compostura - ¿mi próxima misión?.¿Hablas en serio? – levantándose con las palmas encima de la mesa emocionada. _

_- Claro, Shizune-san me dijo que ella se encargaba mañana, pero sabiendo que eres impaciente me encargaba de paso y te hacía una visita – sonriendo tranquila al ver la expresión de la mujer – tu misión empezará mañana. _

_- ¿De que se trata? – ilusionada - ¿Ir tras asesinos?.¿Recuperar pergaminos?.¿Matar a alguien? – todas esas preguntas fueron hechas en el mismo tono de felicidad, Kurenai miró a la mujer y ladeó la cabeza. _

_- No, desde mañana serás la superior del Equipo 8 – Anko abrió los ojos al máximo – el equipo está avisado del cambio, pero no sabe quien es, no los asustes mucho, sobre todo a Hinata – la Jounnin no sabía que pensar. _

_- Pero... ¿ese no es tu equipo? – estaba confusa ¿cómo es que iba a liderar un grupo que era de la persona que tenía enfrente?.¿Qué haría ella entonces? - ¿por qué tu equipo?.No lo entiendo – la morena suspiró. _

_- Desde hoy me retiro del servicio activo de Konoha – miró a la mujer a la cara – por eso desde hoy, tú eres la Jounnin que se encargará de supervisar a mi equipo hasta que vuelva a estar en el servicio activo, o te quedarás con el, quien sabe... va a ser mucho tiempo – bebiendo un poco de la taza. _

_- ¿Por qué te retiras? – sentándose en la silla – Tu adoras a tu equipo, es el único que has tenido y seguro que le tienes mucho cariño ¿por qué ese cambio? – la morena apretó las manos._

_- Es por que... – no supo como hablar – desde ahora, voy a tener que ocuparme más de mí misma y de otra persona por lo menos durante los próximos... ¿dos años? – intentó calcular el tiempo que podía durar. _

_- ¿Tanto tiempo? – intentando pensar que podía ser durante tanto tiempo - ¿es que alguna persona de tu familia está enferma y no puedes dejarla en el Hospital? – ella negó._

_- Se trata de otra cosa, además esa persona está en camino – sonrió tímidamente – dentro de seis meses la conocerás, mientras tanto espera para saberlo – se fijó en su anillo fijamente y entornó los ojos, cosa que Anko intentó identificar y luego se fijó en otra cosa. _

_- Oh dios... ¿estás...? – la mujer asintió - ¡Eso es magnifico Kurenai-san! – sonriendo - ¡vas a poder educar a un pequeño shinobi desde ahora! – fijándose en el vientre - ¿quién es el padre? – la sonrisa de la mujer se entristeció. _

_- Asuma – Anko abrió la boca para luego tapársela lentamente sabiendo que había metido la pata preguntando eso – no me importa que preguntes, no me incomoda – se fijó en su anillo – era su prometida después de todo – cerró los ojos tranquilamente – y este bebé llevará su apellido – puntuó. _

_- Siento... su perdida... – no sabía como reaccionar pero... ¿desde cuando ellos tenían una relación tan íntima?.¡Como es que ella no estaba enterada de eso!. Eso era la muestra de la poca vida social que tenía sin misiones – y bueno... – intentando cambiar de tema - ¿tu equipo lo sabe? – la mujer asintió. _

_- Sí, se enteraron hace poco, Kiba dijo que se encargaría de entrenarle y Hinata me preguntó que qué sería, la verdad es que es muy tímida no creo que la comprendas al principio Anko-san – haciendo un gesto con la mano – Shino... no dijo mucho, aunque sí hizo como tú, darme el pésame – suspiró – aunque sé que no soy la única persona que le hecha de menos, parece que todo el mundo sabía lo que había entre nosotros incluso sin que nosotros se los dijésemos a nadie – Anko se mordió el labio, necesitaba una vida social YA, sino se enteraba de algo tan obvio..._

_- ¿Cuándo tengo que quedar con el equipo? – Kurenai la miró a los ojos – Es que si llego tarde voy a acabar teniendo la misma fama que Kakashi y eso es algo que realmente no quiero – esa pequeña broma hizo que la morena sonriese. _

_- Cerca de los postes de entrenamiento a las 8 de la mañana, todos los días nos encontrábamos ahí – levantándose de la silla – el té estaba delicioso, gracias por tu hospitalidad – haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza. _

_- No hay de que ¿de verdad que no quieres dango? – la mujer negó._

_- Ahora mismo no estoy de apetito para dulces, creo que me entiendes – ella asintió – y recoge un poco tu casa, que ahora sí que tendrás la excusa de las misiones y es mejor que la tengas ahora que cuando tengas descanso de nuevo – cogiendo por el pequeño pasillo. _

_- Cuídate mucho Kurenai-san, entrenaré a tu equipo como nunca ha entrenado – dándose un orgulloso golpe en el pecho._

_- No los lleves al extremo demasiado pronto, que no son tus presas – la mujer solo pudo sonreír casi sádicamente. _

_- Descuida solo los voy a 'reeducar' un poquito – al decir esa frase la puerta se cerró dejando en Anko distintas sensaciones. _

_La primera de tristeza por su compañera al tener que cuidar de su hijo y dejar las misiones que tanto a ella le llenaban el alma, la segunda de una tremenda felicidad por poder por fin tener misiones con un grupo al que poder torturar, pero no demasiado, durante un largo tiempo y de poder salir por fin de la monótona vida que había tenido en este tiempo, y tercera, absoluta pereza de darse la vuelta y mirar a su casa pero con el pensamiento de tener que recogerla por que sino Izumo y Kotetsu si que iban a tener razón en cuanto a lo de que su casa era una pocilga, suspiró andando hacia la salida y de fijó en las bolas de dango y después en el resto de la casa. Cogió los dos dulces y se metió uno en la boca saboreándolos con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse, ella bostezó. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ahora comenzaba a disfrutar de sus 'pequeñas' vacaciones, cuando estaban a punto de acabar. Giró de nuevo la cabeza a ver la chapuza que tenía por casa, pero claro, recoger eso no es que fuera un disfrute, pero había que hacerlo._

_Ella era Mitarashi Anko, y nadie, ni siquiera un excesivo aburrimiento la apartaría de su actual misión, recoger su piso._

**_Owari_**


End file.
